


Take it further

by madswritings



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: John asks Reader’s help but it almost ends badly and it results in an argument between them. | As per request on Tumblr





	

When you got a call from nobody else but John Constantine you knew you’ll have to do a better job than you did last time. In general you question John’s decision to ask you to help him when he needs an extra pair of hands and Chas is not around. You’re not good at magic or any of that stuff but yet John still calls you at least once a month. Usually when Chas leaves to spend time with his daughter. And you screwed up more than once so why John insists on you accompanying him you have no solid idea. You played around with the thought of him liking his company but despite his usual peacock dance to get into your pants you don’t feel anything more than friendship coming from him. And while you do feel friendly to John too (otherwise you wouldn’t help him because usually you have better things to do than drag your ass across the country to help him) it’s not that simple in the end. Somewhere along the way of your casual conversations and great laughs you started feeling for him more than just desire to help him help people or respect for him as a skilled demonologist. And you do feel it might start rising troubles between you too. Yet, when you got a call from John you packed your stuff that you’ll need for a couple of days, left your flat keys to your neighbor and left in your half dead car.  
After you finally reached John you learned about his current ‘case’ and helped him the best way you could. Yet it almost ended badly too. When you finally returned to your motel room you share with John (because it’s cheaper and helping either John or people doesn’t really pay off) the conflict broke out.  
You’re sitting on the bed, with your fingers in your hair while John is pacing the room. It’s a moment of silence because a second ago he was yelling at you and you know he’s not done. Once you hear him inhale deeply you brace yourself for round two and raise your eyes to John.  
He stops and turns to you, pointing his dirty finger at you. Actually he’s dirty all over. While you were doing a ritual you bumped into John and he fell down the ditch you were working close to and you almost failed capturing whatever John wanted to capture. Why you don’t know what exactly it was is another story not worth thinking about at the moment when John is going to yell again.  
“You…” He stops and inhales again. There’s anger in his voice and his eyebrows are knit. He pauses enough to clench his jaw couple of times then points at you again. “You are so damn clumsy I can’t even wrap my damn head around it! Why don’t you even look where you’re going? You-“  
“Hey, we did what you wanted us to do! What else do you want? And you don’t have to walk behind me if you don’t want these things to happen. I’m trying my best at your so called magic. I don’t have eyes on the back of my head.” You say with a tired voice and John looks you in the eyes, then lowers his hand just to put both of them on his hips. He starts pacing again, thinking obviously. You both know that you are right but recently John seems to be easily irritated by minor things.  
When you straighten your back and lower your hands on your thighs you freeze because John starts unbuttoning his shirt. He does it with anger and every time he has to use buttons he starts angrily pulling on his shirt until the button slips out of its hole.  
“What are you doing?” You ask half afraid half interested. Afraid because he might have some crazy idea in his head and interested because well, despite this whole damn mess it’s John shirtless.  
John doesn’t respond until he finally unbuttons his shirt. He then takes it off, balls it in his hands and throws it at your face. Shirt slips down and lands in your lap while you stare at him shocked.  
“You’ll clean it. Everything. My coat, my pants, even my damn underwear.” John says strictly while undoing his belt in a same angry fashion.  
But now you get angry too and grab his shirt jumping on your feet.  
“Excuse me?” You raise your voice but John ignores you. He’s already done with belt and before he unzips his pants you throw his shirt back at him. It hits him in the chest then almost without a sound falls on the floor. John raises his eyes at you and even his shirtless chest can’t stop you from laying some truth on him.  
“Don’t even start.” John says but you smirk angrily.  
“No way I’m stopping now. First of all you call me whenever you want and I have to go to you immediately because either you have no other friends or you just like seeing me fuck up and then blame me for it. Second – why the hell you never come when I ask for your help? You’re always busy or you’re always unreachable. I’m starting to think you’re using me! And third – why are you angry at me when you know my limits and my knowledge in these so called dark arts. You know that I don’t know much but do you teach me? Of course not! Why, afraid I might be better than you or that I might accidentally kill myself? Yet I somehow doubt you’re worried enough for the second idea.” You pause to inhale and John uses this opportunity to turn to you and point his finger again.  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about, luv.” He says in a low, angry voice but he’s not scaring you, not right now at least.  
“Oh, so now I’m your ‘love’? Don’t try to deceive me again, Constantine. I’m done being taken for a fool.” You angrily watch him then give him a one over. “And clean your damn shirt your damn self.” You turn to get to your bag and you actually manage to step about three steps when John walks after you and grabs your shoulder turning you to him forcefully.  
Before you can start yelling at him John puts his palm over your mouth while his other hands sneaks around your waist securing you against his chest. You try to push yourself away or to shake off his hand from your mouth but he just leans to your face.  
“Now listen very carefully, luv. I do care about your damn wellbeing. I don’t teach you because it opens some fucking doors that I would rather you not open. I ask for your help because I fucking trust you, not because you’re great at helping me. And you blame me that you come every time I ask? It’s your own damn choices, woman.” He finishes and presses his lips in a thin line while looking into your eyes. Finally he lets you pull his palm from your mouth and you lick your lips before responding.  
“Maybe I come because I want to help. But instead I get yelled at.” You say in a calm voice but your eyes are still radiating anger.  
“Maybe I ask you to come because I want to see you. But instead I end up in a ditch.” John says and it sounds so funny that you can’t help but laugh.  
John finally smiles too and despite that he’s still holding you with his one hand on your smaller back and the other on your hip, despite that you have your palms pressed against John’s chest and feel his heartbeat, you get serious again. But this time – without anger.  
“You want to see me more?” You ask curiously but in truth hiding your surprise.  
John moves his shoulders like he doesn’t know to tell you then sighs.  
“Yes, I do. I know that asking for help is a shitty way to court a gal like yourself, but hell, I guess I’m getting lame that way.” He admits and you try to swallow your smile.  
“That’s sweet.” You admit and John gives a grimace of disgust.  
“Spare your pity.”  
“It’s not pity.” You say and John’s face becomes blank.  
“It isn’t?” He asks more surprised than he probably should show but it only makes you smile again.  
“When you’re not yelling at me you’re quite pleasant to be around.” You say not really admitting anything but John is smart enough to understand what you mean.  
“I say.” John mutters with half a smile on his lips and you shrug. “So now we kiss or what?” He adds and you almost snort but manage to stop yourself before you do.  
“You’re really getting lame, John.” You point out and John shrugs, then gives you a small smile and leans to you pressing his lips against yours when you close your eyes.  
At first you don’t move, you try to get accustomed to his smell, to feeling of his lips, to texture of his skin, but slowly you start kissing more actively. You play while kissing at the same time exploring what shouldn’t feel so new and foreign but does. You catch his lower lip with your teeth after he drags the tip of his tongue against your upper one. Slowly but steadily the kiss becomes the expression of passion that makes your hearts beat faster and blood boil.  
You slide your palms on John’s chest while he unbuttons your shirt and helps you to get rid of it. It falls behind you and your fingertips quickly slip down his stomach to his pants unzipping them. They fall on the floor pooling around his ankles and for a moment John leaves them be. You break the kiss just for a moment, just to look at each other and then your lips meet again. John undoes your own pants but your jeans are a bit more work than John’s pants. He slips out of his shoes and then steps out of his pants, then lifts you by your waist in his hands. You wrap your hands around his neck and look at him seeing lust in his eyes clouding his mind.  
John steps to the bed and lays you there, then pulls your pants off in a rushed manner. You want to rush him too. You don’t want for any of you to stop and possibly reconsider this. Not now, not when you’re so ready for him. John doesn’t want stop either, so when you’re pants are tossed behind him he crawls on top of you and helps you to get out of the bra. When it too flies somewhere over John’s shoulders he leans and starts kissing skin between your breasts. You close your eyes and lift your chin sliding your fingers into his hair. Despite that John’s hands and hair is dirty, that he haven’t properly washed his face yet, you never found him sexier and more desirable than now.  
When john’s lips slips down your stomach, kisses around the bellybutton and starts slowly climbing back up, you feel his fingers hook into your panties just to peel them off in a second. You don’t even try to reach his underwear because you feel him pulling them down himself. When his hot and hard erection presses against your leg you have to swallow before you moan from desire. John rises to your face and you open your eyes to look at him while you wrap your hands around his neck once more.  
“John…” You mutter but can’t think of anything else to say. Only the feeling of his body against yours and his name is present in you.  
John gives you a slow, passionate kiss before he lowers his hips between your thighs and his cock presses against your own sex. You bite his upper lip and wrap your legs around John locking your ankles on his lower back. It takes only a moment for John to position himself and slowly slide into you. You open your mouth letting out a silent moan while John is kissing your chin and your jawline. And when he starts thrusting you sink your nails into his shoulders, not really thinking anymore. You never felt so good with a man before and it wipes your head clean.  
At first John’s thrusts are slow, you both are tasting the feeling of the first time together. But soon his desire starts consuming him and his movements become faster and stronger. He gets deeper and you can only enjoy every inch of your bodies as one. You moan with his every touch, every kiss, every thrust and when you suddenly hear him whispering your name while John’s kissing your neck you know you won’t last long.  
You grab him by his jaw and kiss John passionately before you come undone. John reads your body perfectly and hew already feels his own end unfolding. You kiss right until it hits you both perfectly at the same time. You cry out against John’s lips and he lets out a long low satisfied groan with the first half of his name at the start of it.  
Finally he slowly stops after he rides out his pleasure and opens his eyes to look at you. He watches your wet face as you pant underneath him, with your eyes closed. When at last you look at him John smiles.  
“I not against taking a shower.” He mutters while trying to calm his breathing and you smile.  
“Yeah, you look terrible.”  
“You still banged me.” John points out slowly getting off you and you laugh sitting up.  
“Lucky you.” You say and John looks at you over his shoulder with a smile.  
“Last to the shower has to wash my clothes.”  
He says and you both rush to the bathroom with smiles on your faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
